Switched: Ninjago style!
by Ayuki Karpy
Summary: What happens when you get four fighting ninjas and goddesses who has body-swapping spells? Add the Serpertine and the ninjas are in for a looooooooooooooong day.
1. Chapter 1: The First Switch

Ayuki Karpy

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a thing...though I'd wished. Oh yeah, I own Hamari and Edon Mountain.

A/N: I am trying something new! Yay!

Sensei Wu was pleased to see his students gradually rise to their full potential. They were exceptional students, and could do anything against the snakes. However, he had noticed a change in their teamwork, and it was none too good. They were either complaining of how _their _life was hard or arguing with one another about who was going to be the Green Ninja. Nya and Lloyd noticed this too, and while Lloyd was torn between shock and amusement, Nya was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sensei Wu, can't you do something about it?" Nya complained.

"I can't do anything about it, Nya, because they must learn to work together better on their own. I'm surprised that Zane and Cole are complaining about their lives, as they are not ones to complain."

"Jay and Kai's complaining must have got to them, and they are prone to argue, too, when it comes to that stupid Green Ninja." Lloyd chimed in. Sensei Wu looked at them apologetically and sighed. Nya and Lloyd left, grumbling.

_Perhaps I can help, Sensei Wu. _

"Who-Who are you?" A shocked Wu asked.

_I am the goddess of the dead and the living, the being who controls the power of life, Hamari. _

"Goddess?" Sensei Wu yelled.

_Yes...I see you have a problem with your students. They have been complaining and arguing too much, I believe? Something about the Green Ninja? _

"Yes, and it is driving Nya and Lloyd crazy...and I am surprised that I can't come up with a plan."

_Oh...silly Sensei...have you forgotten the box who grants wishes? Tell your ninjas to find that box on Edon Mountain. I will deal with them from then on..._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Ninjas, there is a box that grants wishes...and the Serpentine are planning to get that box. We need to acquire it before they do."

Cole: Don't worry, Sensei, we'll get the box as fast as we can.

Kai: (sarcastic) Gee, Cole, I'm surprised you haven't mentioned the Green Ninja.

Cole: Because the Green Ninja is obviously me!

Zane: Actually, I thought I was destined to be the Green Ninja.

Jay: No, I am!

Kai: No, I am!

Cole: No, I am!

Zane: No, I am!

Sensei Wu was getting a little annoyed at this. It was good for them to start going, because what he said was true. He finally rubbed his temples and just waited for them to calm down before they received further instructions. When they had finally calmed down, he told them about the dangers it could hold. Of course, being teenaged boys, they didn't listen. So, with their vehicles, they rode off...

_5 minutes later..._

"Come on, Jay! Can you stop talking less?" Cole asked sharply.

"I can't help it. I've got a date with Nya, and I can't afford to mess it up! This moment is really stressful." Jay explained.

"You think you have problems, Jay? Try running a shop for a day, then tell me!" Kai grumbled.

"What about me? My father is a perfectionist and I have to be perfect in everything. At least you have sixth sense, Zane!" Cole whimpered. (How so very uncharacteristic.)

"Do you think I have it easy with the sixth sense? Everyone wants me to solve their problems one way or another and I can't take it!" Zane shot back.

The foursome were on the top of the mountain and were looking for the box. Jay had started babbling about how he was going on a date with Nya. As much as Kai hated that notion, he agreed. After all, he didn't want his little sister to not have fun with his best friend. Problem was, that's all Jay was talking about. So far there were NO serpentine, which caused the ninjas great confusion. The box was there and in plain sight! It was a beautiful box too, made of fine china and decorated with pink flowers.

"Why did Sensei lead us here?" Cole asked.

"Who cares, it proves that once again, we are a team!" Jay enthusiastically smirked.

"Really? Because you haven't been pulling your weight ever since I let you date my sister!" Kai grumbled.

"What is your problem, anyway? It's not like _your _job is hard! All you do is just carry stuff and sell to customers!" Jay countered hotly.

"But it is hard when you trade shifts with your sister! I'd sometimes wish that I had a father to help me..." Kai shot a look at Cole.

"Then, you're barking up the wrong tree, Kai. My dad wants everything to be perfect! Every...single...stupid...thing! And you know what, all I want is a sixth sense so at least I'd be close to perfect!" Cole countered.

"Well, at least you, Kai, and Jay actually know where you come from! Except for my name and my status as a ninja, I have no idea of who my parents are and where I come from!" Zane growled.

All their shouting attracted the ghost in the box. A misty form gently came out and it began to take shape. All eyes turned on a beautiful woman with long hair and wearing a kimono looking at them as if they had gone crazy.

"_Um...may I know of whose children I am dealing with?"_ The woman asked in an annoyed yet sweet voice.

"We are the ninjas of Ninjago, and may we have the pleasure of knowing who **you** are?" Zane asked politely.

'_My, could such children possibly cause Sensei Wu much trouble?'_ (Remembers fight) _'Yes...they can._'

"_Yes, your sensei has told me so much about you. I am Hamari, goddess of the dead and living! The spinjitsu masters! Imagine my surprise when I heard the spinjitsu masters are just young boys! Well, you are exceptional in your own right. But you fight! Why is it that you must fight?" _

The ninjas stared at her. They didn't think that she would be so angry at them so quickly.

"_But you fight too much. Fighting is inevitable, but too much is not good! I am afraid I must show you four what happens when you fight too much!_"

The skies darkened, and a ring combined earth and fire to surround the ninjas. Ice froze their feet to the spot. And Lightning shot down to form an electric barrier on the four teenagers.

"_**From the beginning of life to the end, hate never conquers love! Foursome Switch!**_**NOW!"** Hamari screeched.

The whirlwind of elements hit the four Spinjitsu masters, and they fell unconscious. Hamari grinned slyly.

_Now the true fun begins!_

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, I'm trying somethin' new. So, yes this is a body-switch fanfiction. First one of mine! Now, I want YOUR opinion on:

a) Who switches with who.

b) Who wakes up first?

See you in the next chapter, hopefully!


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Switch

Welcome viewers new and old to CHAPTER 2!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything except for Edon Mountain and Hamari! I also own Tiara and Milky, her sisters!

**For Rainbowdragon01**: That is a great idea! Which is why I'm incorporating it into this story! In fact, that idea is Chapter 2's plot! Moving on...

Through a crystal ball, the Serpentine could see what has happened to the ninja. No words could describe their joy. When the 2 serpentine generals, Skales and Pythor, were left alone, Skales grinned.

"I doubt that they can wake up from _that_ attack! Why, it'sssssss from a powerful goddesssssssssssss!" Skales cackled.

"Very unusual...Oh well, at least if they are down, we can find the Fangblades! Come Skales, let us find the first Fangblade." Pythor added.

"But, Pythor, if we attack now, then sssssssssurely that dratted SSSSSSSSSSSSamurai will come along and battle ussssssssssssss!" Skales debated.

Pythor turned to him and glared. Skales certainly didn't know the importantance of the attack, most importantly Pythor detected a hint of jealously within Skales' loyalty. He was the general of the Hypnobrai, wasn't that enough? Now, he wanted to be leader. As much as Pythor greatly respected Skales with all his might, he felt that Skales needed experience with ravenous, cold-blooded people. (Ironic, no?)

'Skales needs to learn the responsibilites of being a leader. It doesn't come willy nilly.' Pythor mentally thought.

Skales was brooding, too. As far as he knew, Pythor thought that he was the boss of everything. Well, technically, he was, but Pythor was carrying it too far and Skales thought he was getting too arrogant.

'Pythor needs to learn humility. It is nice that he is a capable leader, but he is carrying it too far!' Skales grumbled.

"**Oh my, you two aren't getting along at all, are you? Tsk Tsk, what a shame.**" A female voice echoed across the room.

Pythor and Skales looked around for the source, and a misty fog was looming before the two snakes. Pretty soon, the mist converged into a girl with a kimono and had short curly hair. She was as equally beautiful as her sister.

"To whom have I the pleasure of addressing, my lady?" Pythor asked.

"**I am Tiara, goddess of weather and seasons. I have read your thoughts and I must say I am disappointed!**" Tiara announced.

"What do you mean?" Skales inquired.

"**Like my sister, I have heard of you two arguing on what lesson needs to be learned. Well, it was your wishes! And I grant it!**" Tiara boomed.

So saying, she conducted a spell in which the wind spun the two snakes around and left them dazed. She smiled, and left, leaving the two snakes confused as to what has happened. Pythor let out a sigh, but stopped when he found out that his voice sounded like Skales'!

"SSSSSSSkalessssssss, why do I ssssssssound jussssssssssssst like you?" Pythor inquired.

"Probably because the spell worked! We've been switched!" Skales answered.

Pythor sighed. The spell worked, so they might as well get working. He also felt a little bad at the way he treated Skales, but Skales wanted to be the boss, so he was going to treat Skales as the boss.

"Okay, general, where do we sssssssssssssstart?" Pythor inquired.

* * *

><p>In a lovely garden, a young woman of beauty looked worried. Her face, complexion, and dress were all visible because she was a visible goddess, unlike her ghostly sisters. She had peach skin, long straight blonde hair, and was wearing a kimono that had cherry blossoms on it.<p>

'My sisters have done it again...While I don't feel bad for those evil snakes, I feel so sorry for the ninjas! Poor darlings! I'll make this spell temporary, that way they learn the lesson and still can return to their original bodies by midnight or my name isn't Milky!'

* * *

><p>AN: Well, well, so it looks like Milky is going to help the ninjas! Yay! While I have the polls on who is going to switch, I still don't have the polls on who is going to wake up first! :p I also have two more questions:

A) Should Sensei find out?

B) What will the ninjas' reactions be like?

See you in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

On to...Chapter Three!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything except Edon Mountain, Hamari, Tiara, and Milky! :D!

A/N: Okay, everybody. I was not pleased with what the third chapter turned out to be. No action and just plain dialouge. So, I'm revamping it...Anyway...

Kai felt the grass prickle his cheek. He tried to move but was too sluggish to do so. His eye muscles were starting to obey, so he opened his eyes. The team were still on Mount Edon! What had happened? Oh yeah, they were fighting, a girl claiming to be a goddess showed, and then they were hit by the spell that the goddess cast.

'I hope that spell didn't work. Otherwise...' He shivered at the thought. Kai thought that they were going to turn into Skeletons or maybe Serpentine!

He turned to lay on his back and his chest was heaving in and out as if he was running a mile. He slowly sat up and closed his eyes as he almost doubled over. When his breathing returned to normal, he opened his eyes and met with a shock.

His pants and shirt were black in color and a scythe lay at his feet. Kai's eyes widened. He put a hand to his forehead. Boyish bangs met his fingers. He didn't have boyish bangs! Kai looked around. Jay and Zane were knocked out cold. Jay was lying on his back, and Zane was lying facedown. Then, his eyes saw...himself on his side! As Kai tried to calm himself down and concentrated on looking at his scythe, one question entered his head.

'If Jay and Zane are here, and I am well...there...then, where is Cole?'

As if answering his thoughts, a mirror appeared out of nowhere. Kai reached for it, pulled off the mask, looked into it, and nearly passed out. Cole was looking at him, having the same reaction on his face. Just before Kai's mind could process the shock, he heard a shout that was unmistakebly Cole's.

"HEY! Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Cole woke up lying facedown on the ground. He shook his head and took off his mask. For some reason, he felt a little colder than normal. Probably just a strong breeze was making him cold. Yeah, that must've been it. His arms were shaking as he sat up from the ground. He shook his head once more and froze when his fingers ran through his hair. His hair was short and spiky.<p>

'Only Zane has that type of hair...' Cole thought.

He looked around. Jay was lying on his back, Kai was lying on his side, and...Holy Yakitori! Cole was looking at himself! His 'double' was looking at a mirror and had a petrified expression on his face.

"HEY! Who are you?" He shouted.

The double looked up, apparently shocked. Cole almost took a double-take when the double spoke. He spoke just like Kai! Wait...Spoke just _like_ Kai? Or was the soul...?

"Cole?" The double spoke.

"Yeah...Kai?" Cole asked back. The double nodded. It was official, Kai was in his body! But then...should he be in Kai's body? But that was beyond the impossible...Kai's body was over there...unless...

Cole looked down. He was wearing all white and two shurikens were laying by his feet. He then saw Kai give him a mirror, thus giving him a chance to see who he was. He took the mirror, and his jaw nearly dropped. Zane was looking right back at him, with a surprised expression. Before he could fully accept what he was seeing, Zane's voice snapped him out of it.

"Oh no, the goddess' spell _did_ work!"

* * *

><p>Zane woke up looking at a brilliant-blue sky dotted with clouds. He felt so tired, but it was his duty as a ninja not to let sluggish feelings get in the way of being their best. So, he made his eyes open and slowly sat up. His breathing was very quick, and still looking at the sky, he concentrated on the sky. That could always calm his breathing down. He raised his arm to take off his mask, but froze in that position. His shirt...it was blue! He looked down to find that he was wearing blue. A pair of nunchucks laid at his feet.<p>

'Hmm...blue? Doesn't Jay wear blue? I know I don't...' Zane thought.

Zane looked around. Kai was lying on his side, his eyes closed. He had been knocked out. Then, Zane turned to see Cole and...himself talking. Wait, Zane was looking at himself...So that must mean that he was in someone else's body. Which meant...

"Oh no, the goddess' spell _did_ work!" He said.

"Zane?" Cole and his body asked. Zane noted that Cole had Kai's voice, so Kai was in Cole's body. And Cole's voice was coming out of his body, so Cole was in his body.

"That is so ironic! The most serious ninja is in the lighthearted ninja!" Cole pointed.

Lighthearted? So, he was in Jay's body. That did explain the blue. But if Kai was Cole, and Cole was himself, and he (Zane) was Jay, then that meant that Jay was in...Without further hestitation, Zane ran over to Kai's body and shook it gently.

* * *

><p>'Oh Jay, this was the best date yet!' Nya said.<p>

Jay beamed at her. This was the perfect date, just him and Nya looking out in the ocean when the sun was slowly setting. And the cherry blossoms were gently falling on them. It was beautiful, nothing could ruin it. Jay put his arm around Nya, and scooted over a little closer. He wanted to share the perfect moment. Nya then turned and put her hands on his shoulders. She began shaking him gently.

"Wake up, Jay...Jay, wake up!" Zane's voice called.

"Nnn, I don't wanna!" Jay grumbled.

"But you must!"

Jay soon came back to the realm of the living, but didn't open his eyes. The perfect moment was ruined! He didn't want to open his eyes, and nobody was going to make him. However, Zane persisted and confused him by saying:

"You must see...yourself..."

Jay soon opened his eyes and blinked once or twice. That wasn't real. Standing over him was, well, him! He slowly sat up and looked at the weird reactions on everyone. Cole looked at him with a mix of an almost death glare and a panic reaction, Zane was calm but with a worried look on his face, and his double was almost unfazed by this, save for the concern in his expression. Then, Jay noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Kai?"

Cole pointed at himself and said in a voice that sounded just like Kai's, "I'm Kai...Jay, I know you might not believe me, but...you're in my body..."

Jay looked at him with a confused expression. He took off his mask and that's when Kai handed him a mirror. Jay looked at it and nearly screamed. Kai's own face, filled with shock, was looking at him! Then, he looked down. He was wearing red! A sword was by his feet.

"Oh...boy..."

Since nobody, not even Zane, got over the shock...well...you know what happens next. Three...two...one...

"! ! ! !"

* * *

><p>PythorSkales (Pythor in Skales' body) and Skales/Pythor (Skales in Pythor's body) had to cover their ears (if they had any) while they were seeing the reactions on the ninjas' faces.

"Didn't take it quite well now, did they?" Pythor/Skales asked.

"No, I suppose not." Skales/Pythor answered quite nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I must say, this is a little better, no?

Question: Do YOU want to see this type of switch on Deviantart? Cause I know I do! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Help?

Welcome viewers to CHAPTER 4!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything except for...well...you already know! ;)

**For TLFScarheart12**: Thanks! I just want it out there, because it's funny! ^_^!

Skales/Pythor was having a hard time trying to get the tribes' generals to listen to him. He had a tranquil temper but right now, it was shortening to a dangerous fuse. Pythor/Skales couldn't help but smirk at the Hypnobrai-turned Anacondrai struggling to gain the Serpentines' attention. This proves that being leader was more complicated than was thought. However, Skales/Pythor wouldn't let Pythor/Skales get the better of him that quickly.

"LISTEN UP, EVERYONE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The Serpentine generals stopped their chattering and looked at him.

"Right...Now, we must find the first fangblade, as you obviously know. So what we do is-." Skales/Pythor explained.

"We already know that, General Pythor! Can't you think of sssssssssomething elssssssssse?" Fangtom impatiently snapped.

"I was getting to that, Fangtom. The first location of the Fangblade is in the amusement park 'Mega Monster Amusement Theme Park.' We must go as fast as we can." Skales/Pythor announced.

"With all due resssssssspect, General, wouldn't it be better to hit the citizenssssssss when they leassssssssst expect it?" Pythor/Skales inquired.

Skales/Pythor just glared and shook his head. After all, this was the best attack plan that he had ever come up with. Of course, he had other great ideas as well. But Pythor would never listen to him. Now, he was in control and nothing would stop him from carrying out this plan, not even his best friend. And especially those dratted ninjas. Just they wait...

Pythor/Skales, in the meantime, was at the very least surprised. He didn't remember shooting down any of Skales' ideas. Did he do this unintentionally, and that caused resentment in Skales? He didn't know, how could he? He never was Skales, until now...

* * *

><p>Sensei Wu was getting worried. The ninjas should have been back by now. What was delaying them? Nya was getting worried, too, because she was pacing up and down the control room. Lloyd was getting bored, as he always was because: a) he wanted to help after he set all the tribes free and b) he thought it was fun to tag along.<p>

"When do you think they'll be here?" He whined.

That question was answered by screaming. And it was coming from Mount Edon (Edon Mountain, Mount Edon, you get the picture), no less! That's where the ninjas were. The ship came to a stop in front of the mountain, and Sensei Wu got off on the tip. He walked up to the ninjas, who were screaming and pointing at each other.

"Ninjas! What happened?"

The ninjas stopped screaming and turned to him, bewildered. They certainly didn't see him coming. Sensei Wu looked at each of the ninjas, and noticed some peculiar things about them. Cole was giving Kai an angry stare, Kai had Jay's trademark grin, Zane had a little more emotion in his expression, and Jay was almost unfazed by this.

"Hmm...let's go back to the ship. Nya and Lloyd are waiting for us."

At this, Kai ran up to Sensei and asked whether Nya was alright. Sensei Wu replied nonchalantly, knowing that Kai really cared about his sister. Anyone would, except for Lord Gamardon. But that was because he was bitten by the Great Devourer. Other than that...Sensei Wu shook it off. It was better if the ninjas get on board, fast. He picked up the box and then went to the ship.

The ninjas followed Sensei Wu, surprised that he didn't notice the switch. So, it looks like it's up to them to fix this.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4. Lots of writer's block held me back.<p>

Question: Should Nya or Lloyd find out? Because one of them should find out about this...:D


	5. Chapter 5: Lloyd knows! Since when!

Chapter 5, here we go!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything except...original settings and characters that I have made up!

The ninjas were in their bedroom after they got on board. They were nervous of how the day was going to go and how they were going to fix the switch. They dared not tell anyone though because Sensei Wu would never believe them and Nya would freak out a little. But Lloyd was their biggest problem. He would start causing bigger problems for them than what was needed.

"Okay...how are we going to fix this? I mean, why did Jay have to be switched into my body?" Kai/Cole asked.

"Oh, and what is wrong with me being in your body? Actually, now I have a bigger problem: I have a date with Nya, but instead of being me, I'm you!" Jay/Kai countered.

"Look, yelling at each other will not solve this problem. We must think of a plan before this gets worse." Zane/Jay reasoned.

"The box! Maybe the goddess is still in there!" Cole/Zane lit up.

Suddenly, snickering was heard in the closet. Dreading the worst, Cole/Zane opened the door. Their worst fears were realized! Lloyd was laughing his head off! He overheard them talking and boy, was he getting the greatest kick at the ninjas' expenses. The ninjas were shocked and angry at this. Lloyd calmed a little, and got up.

"Okay, Lloyd, why did you have to eavesdrop on us?" Kai/Cole demanded.

"Sorry, but c'mon, you guys were acting strange, and I wanted to make sure." Lloyd explained.

The ninjas became to grow nervous again. If Lloyd tells Sensei Wu and Nya about the switch...then...They shuddered to think about what would happen.

"Hey, guys, don't worry. I already know when you climbed on board, however I wanted to make sure that it was correct." Lloyd reassured. "I am the son of Lord Garmadon, after all!"

"So, do you know what-?" Cole/Zane began.

"My father told me this story before he disappeared. He said that three goddesses created the _world_ of Ninjago. One, Tiara, made the ground in which people would walk on. The middle sister, Hamari, created the sense of atmosphere and law in the world. The youngest, Milky, created animals and people which would inhabit that world. The two older sisters were disdainful of mortals and tried to wipe them out with more 'superior' immortals, like the Serpentine! However the youngest sister wanted peace, so she banished the Serpentine inside the most darkest of tombs. Then, she cursed her sisters to a ghostly state."

"Thanks! Now all we have to do is find Milky and make her help us!" Kai/Cole exclaimed.

"Hey, you have to give me something in return. This information doesn't come free, you know! Plus, I know your secret!" Lloyd piped up.

The ninjas rolled their eyes. It was a sign of 'Alright, what do you want?'. Lloyd took the message and smiled a devious smile. This was the moment he was waiting for!

"Take me on your next mission!" The ninjas looked shocked, but Lloyd helped them, so...why not? They nodded.

* * *

><p>Nya was at the controls when suddenly, she turned around to find the guys coming up to her. She smiled and showed them the map. It showed them where the first Fangblade was located. However, since it was nighttime, the amusement park was closed.<p>

"My advice, guys, is to get some rest." She smiled.

The ninjas nodded and went off to their bedroom and Lloyd in his. After all the lights were turned off and the ninjas were in bed, a gentle light of blue and pink entered the ship. The light looked around and made its way through the ninjas' bedroom.

"Pending doom is coming. I must tell the ninjas...in their nightmares..."

* * *

><p>Well, Chapter 5 is done...Huh...Who knows who the light is. :p<p>

Another question: What should the ninjas' nightmares be like? I know I have been asking questions, but I want it to your liking since you are my audience.

Ch. 6 coming up!


	6. Chapter 6: Ninja Nightmares

Chapter 6, here we go!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything from Ninjago.

_His heart was beating fast...Why was it? It was just a door in front of him, right? Then, why was he so scared to go in? Was there something behind that door that he didn't want to know? He had to find out! There was no turning back. He opened the door and screamed. Standing in front of him was Skales, holding three masks, one of them he identified as his teammates'. _

_'You're too late, Red Ninja!' _

_'What have you done?' Kai demanded. _

_'Oh...I sssssssssssent your little friendssssssssssss to a ssssssssshort walk into a long ssssssssssleep. You have failed in protecting your friendssssssss, do you know that?' _

_Kai looked at the Hypnobrai, shocked. Before he knew what was happening, Skales started towards him and his eyes started pulsating rings. Kai backed away, horrified. He wasn't going to be hypnotized like Cole was. He wasn't...so why was he getting sleepy?_

_'I...control...you...' The hypnotic voice entranced him. He tried to resist, but he was too tired. His will was slowly slipping away from him. Just then..._

_"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BIG MEANIE!" A female voice screeched. _

_Skales was suddenly hit by a small blue-pink light. Kai felt his will returning to him. He got up and saw the snake unconscious. Kai looked up to find the light in front of him. The last thing he felt was a hand grab his and pull him into a world of nothingness..._

* * *

><p><em>A little boy with black hair, a long shirt, and jeans was trying to keep up with his father. He struggled and struggled, and finally he made it to the top. He did it! He finally made it to the top of the mountain. <em>

_'Look, Dad, I did it!' The little boy said. _

_'Yes, you did. But you need to practice. Otherwise, you will be another failure in life. You know how your mother would feel if you were a failure.' His father sternly grunted. _

_The little boy's smile faltered. He wanted his dad to be proud of him. Well, wasn't he?_

_'Daddy, aren't you proud of me?'_

_'Proud? Any five-year-old would have climbed a mountain this high. You should be better! And better! But do you know why you won't be? Because you never, ever practice, Cole!' _

_Cole wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He just looked at the ground, emotionless. Then, he heard thumpings to the head, and saw that his father was knocked out. He looked up. A blue-pink light was in front of him. _

_'Come on, Cole, quickly!' And he was led into a world of nothingness..._

* * *

><p><em>Zane was at the front of the ship, looking out for any signs of danger. Just then, a flurry of wings greeted him. He turned to see a black falcon look at him with yellow eyes. <em>

_'Hello, my friend, what news do you bring?' _

_The falcon pointed a wing towards the cabin of the ship. Zane looked to see a young woman approach him with grace and yet, Zane sensed a spunky feeling within her. She had beautiful long blonde hair which reached up to her ankles, blue eyes that sparkled, and a kimono that had cherry blossoms on it. Before he could say anything, she pointed. _

_'Look out! Behind you!' Zane turned to find lots of Serpentine behind him. The two leaders, Skales and Pythor, came up to him. They held a metal that was shaped like a snake's fang. The first Fangblade! _

_Zane didn't have time to react when a hand grabbed him. He turned and all he could see was that he was pulled into a world of nothingness..._

* * *

><p><em>'Nya...'<em>

_'Save it!' _

_'Please, Nya...' _

_'Save your breath!' _

_The couple was in a gloomy-looking park, and the rain was pouring down. Nya looked drenched and her expression angry. Jay knew he messed up, but he hoped that Nya would at least understand. But it looked like she wasn't going to listen to him. She walked away, leaving Jay all alone in the rain. He sank to his knees and cried bitterly. Never again will he find love. He and Nya were through. He was afraid of losing her, and now..._

_'Follow me, please.' A female voice pleaded. _

_Jay looked up to see a blue-pink light in front of him, and the light seemed to be pulling him into a world of nothingness..._

* * *

><p>The ninjas soon found themselves in a world filled with...nothingness.<p>

"What just happened?"

"You were experiencing either your worst fears or your traumatic memories. This is just the beginning of your journey into each other's shoes." A voice cackled.

That's when they...woke up.

* * *

><p>I know, this is a short chapter. But it does peek into the ninjas' nightmares. I feel bad for them...especially Jay. :<p>

Chapter 7 coming up!


	7. Chapter 7: Milky's Introduction

Chapter 7 is up!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ninjago.

Milky looked out into the bedroom of the ninjas. They weren't having the happiest of dreams, Jay/Kai especially. She reached out to place her cooling hand on his forehead, but a lightning flash stopped her. She glared, knowing who caused that thunderbolt.

'Tiara...' She thought.

Soon enough, her older sisters appeared. They were not amused. On the contrary, they were so angry. Milky didn't expect anything less from her sisters. She growled as her way of a greeting. Milky used a charm to protect the boys from the powerful spells that the other two were casting all around the room. She muttered the spell to hold out long enough for the other two to be gone. Then, Milky ran to the hull of the ship where a colorful array of spells were hurled at each other.

Now, you might be thinking 'One against two, that doesn't seem fair.' Well, the outcome was that Milky easily overpowered the two.

"Why? Why did you put us in this form?" Hamari growled.

"Because...Because you had hated mortals! If you only learn to love...and care...then maybe things would have turned out different. They need life and love too. When you let hate for mortals overpower you, you become weak with fury."

"Bah! We have no time for your petty speeches!" Tiara shot back.

"So I'm guessing you're the ones who have been sending these nightmares to the ninjas?" Milky raised an eyebrow.

"No, those are the side effects of the switching spell...Why do you care for mortals?" Hamari explained.

"Because they are no more superior or inferior than the so-called immortals called Serpentine. They are evil...the ninjas are good. But nowadays you have lost sight of who the ninjas are! You have lost sight what human beings are! Please...just reconsider about your attitude towards..."

But it was too late. They were gone! What could they be possibly planning?

"Who are you, young lady?" It was an old man's voice. Sensei Wu!

Milky turned to look at Sensei Wu. He was looking at her with the calmest of regards. She sighed and looked in the direction of the ninjas' bedroom. You could hear some groaning and pleading, although the words were incomprehensible.

"Oh!...Sorry, I just...Well...I should be going now." Milky turned to go, and stopped when she heard a scream.

'Guys!'

"Those screams are unearthly. Tell me, what are those screams?"

"The ninjas must have the worst of nightmares. They have never screamed like this before..." Sensei Wu trailed off. Milky bit her lip. She certainly didn't want the ninjas to be suffering. They didn't deserve this. Or did they?

Milky had to admit that they were fighting a little bit more than usual. They were also complaining about their lives. Milky would've approved if she had done the switch. She nullified the spell, and could've completely erased it if she had cast it. Oh well, Hamari must have something in mind. Tiara loved the Serpentine, but Hamari had softened her stance on mortals ever since she saw the ninjas.

Milky went into the bedroom of the ninja and put a link in their minds. However, her mind's voice didn't come out as she wanted it.

"You were experiencing either your worst fears or your traumatic memories. This is just the beginning of your journey into each other's shoes."

'GAH! NO! Stupid Hamari!' Milky thought again.

Just then, the ninjas woke up, panting and gasping for breath. Milky's eyes widened. She was obviously going to be spotted.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 is finished. Wow, a long story, isn't it? Well, they might as well get used to their new bodies for a looooooooooooooooooooooong day.<p>

Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8: Serpentine Flashbacks

Chapter 8 is here!

Disclaimer: We know the drill...I don't own anything from Ninjago...Sigh...

**For Rainbowdragon01**: This whole chapter is going to be about the Serpentine, just for you! :D!

Pythor/Skales was rubbing his head in frustration. That was 16th and a half time that Skales/Pythor shot down his ideas. He then began rubbing his chin in thought. He certainly didn't want Skales to feel resentment and hatred for him. It was just that sometimes Pythor wanted what was best for the Serpentine. And Skales wanted what was the best...for...the...Serpentine! Of course, they were working for the same goal. It was just that Pythor's ideas were more easily accepted than Skales'. And with Skales being Pythor, that meant...

'Hm, this may be a little degrading. But now that I'm not the leader, then that means less responsibilites on me! This is wonderful! I get to experience all the freedoms possible!'

He then laid back and experienced a flashback from his eariler days:

_A little Pythor was slithering to keep up with his older brother, Pythonomor. He was struggling and struggling to keep up only to have a hand grab his neck and hold him back. _

_'Wait Pythor, you might not want to go in there.' He looked up at his older brother to explain. _

_Pythonomor then pointed to a large cave. It was really inviting inside, what with its exterior being neatly shaped and all. Pythor grabbed a stick and growled. He would fight anything inside it. But Pythonomor shook his head and led his little brother back home. _

_'Those caves would be the downfall of us all...If only we weren't ruthless, bloodthristy, and evil.' _

_'Pythonomor, being a leader means you must be ruthless and cold! That's the only way of being a good leader! I'll make a great leader.' _

_'Like I said, being a ruthless leader and those caves would be the downfall of us!' _

_Only one part of that story was right..._

* * *

><p>SkalesPythor was taking being a leader quite nicely. Never before did he have the privilege of commanding the other generals and not treating them as equals. How he longed to see this day become reality! This was the greatest idea the goddesses had come up with, and it was all due to him wishing to trade lives with Pythor.

'How everything can turn out ssssssssso well isssssssss beyond me, but hey, I'm cool with it. At leassssssst Father will be sssssssssso proud of me!'

He then was reminded of earlier days, back when the original general had all the power:

_'What I sssssssay goessssss! Am I not leader? Will you not lisssssssssten to me? I am the general of thissssss tribe and anything I ssssssay goesssss!'_

_A very timid little Skales was looking on in fear as his father was arguing with the general. His father then went into his room, Skales following close behind. _

_'Yesssssss, SSSSSSSkales?' His father inquired. _

_'Sss-sss-ssorry, Father. It's just that...well...I don't like how you are arguing with the general.' Skales burst out. _

_His father just chuckled and patted him lightly on the head. _

_'Everything will come in time. My ssssssssson, jusssssst be a good sssssoldier and do what is besssssssst for the SSSSSSerpentine if you don't become a general.' _

_Later that day, his father, his only living member of the family, was gone..._

* * *

><p>PythorSkales and Skales/Pythor grinned over the flashbacks. Oh yeah, this was going to be the best day ever...

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, another short chapter. But it was worth it!


	9. Chapter 9: Ninjas, meet Milky!

Chapter 9...already?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago!

Kai/Cole woke up, heart hammering under his chest. He had just peeked into Cole's past. Well, Cole's father must have changed as the years go on, right? Or was Cole's father still just the same? He decided to shake the thoughts out of his head because he had enough to worry about. Like that light! Who was speaking to him, and was it good or bad?

'That light might have some answers, and I am going to get those answers for my team!' He thought.

Kai rubbed his head and ran through his bangs. Sigh. He had to get used to them, but they were basically covering up the upper half of his eyes. Oh well. If it had to be bangs over being a Serpentine, it was going to be bangs. He looked around. The others were not having the greatest of dreams. Especially Jay in his body. He had to admire Jay. Jay really did care for Nya, and he was a good guy, if not annoying.

Kai/Cole looked to where the doorway laid, and his eyes widened a little. There was a girl, and not like he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a kimono with cherry blossoms on it. Her eyes widened as well.

"Oh boy..." She whispered.

"...Guys..." Kai/Cole said.

"What is...YOU!" Cole's voice started.

* * *

><p>ColeZane slowly opened his eyes. That wasn't a nightmare by standards...after all, there wasn't any scary element in it, except that falcon. That falcon had appeared in Zane's dreams more times than many, and it was kind of creepy. Oh well, that's what he gets for being Zane.

He stretched his arms above his head and took a deep breath. Then, he exahled.

'I hope we don't screw this up...Otherwise, there would be disastrous consequences.' He shivered involuntarily.

"Oh boy..." A female whisper echoed across the room.

"...Guys..." Kai's voice started.

"What is..." Cole/Zane looked to find a girl standing, mouth agape. He recognized that girl from his dream. She was an exact replica of that girl in his dream.

"YOU!" He yelled. He then started for her, but Kai/Cole held him back. They still looked at the girl, who was twiddling her fingers. She had a crismon blush across her face.

"Who are you?" The girl didn't answer. She looked nervously around the room, waiting for something. Cole/Zane sensed that he had scared her.

"Sorry for scaring you like that. It's just that maybe you can help us."

Then, he remembered. "Do you know Milky?"

Then, the three saw Zane/Jay sit up and shake his head. He then shouted,

"My sixth sense! It's gone!"

* * *

><p>ZaneJay felt as if he was running a million miles around the world. That dream reflected Jay's worst fear: losing Nya! He must admit Nya was more than understanding if Jay had messed up a date, but maybe...He wouldn't know, he wasn't Jay until now...

Zane/Jay sighed and sat up. He shook his head. Then, he remembered something. His sixth sense! He tried concentrating hard. Nothing. He didn't feel his sixth sense flowing towards him.

"My sixth sense! It's gone!"

He then looked up to see Kai/Cole, Cole/Zane, and a person who he didn't know look at him. He concentrated more on the girl. She was like a goddess with those eyes. Wait...a goddess...HER?

He started, but the girl backed away. She looked nervous, biting her lip. A little red speck came out of it. Zane/Jay raced into the bathroom to get a towel and raced back to wipe the red specks off the girl's lip. She smiled a little and took the towel, dabbing it on her lip. Then, she looked at the only Spinjitsu master still asleep.

They saw Jay/Kai roll out of bed, and hit the floor with a resounding thump. He groaned and rubbed his head. Zane/Jay ran to help him...

* * *

><p>JayKai's eyes snapped open. He felt sweat running down his face. He wiped them off with his sleeve. He tried to go back to sleep, but when he closed his eyes...

_'You failed! You failed!'_

Jay/Kai grimaced. He didn't realize Kai was that over protective with his friends. Nya, yeah, but that was because she was Kai's sister. The others...wow! He didn't realize he cared. And now, he was experiencing this dream, not Kai. He rolled over the bed. Big mistake!

Jay/Kai fell over the side of the bed and fell down on his head with a resounding thump! He rubbed his head in agony, and somebody was helping him to his feet. He looked over to see Kai/Cole, Cole/Zane, and Zane/Jay all look at him.

"I'm fine...I'm fine..." He muttered, rubbing his head. He wasn't used to spikes on his head. They felt soft and sharp.

Jay/Kai looked to see a girl who was beautiful like a goddess. She looked nervous and was looking down at her shoes. The four ninjas looked at each other. How did she get on the ship? The ship was flying. Did they land in the middle of the night? Something wasn't right...

* * *

><p>Milky was flushed, embarassed, and nervous. Flushed, because they were as hot as she imagined. Embarassed, because she was going to take the blame for her sisters. Nervous, because how were they going to handle the truth? She hoped that nothing was going to ruin it. How wrong she was, because at that moment Lloyd came in.<p>

"Hey, ninjas, Sensei is looking for you!...Hey, you're Milky, aren't you?" Lloyd said.

Milky squeaked and hid in the bathroom, absolutely terrified. She may have been a goddess, but she was incredibly shy around strangers. Even if she thought she knew them. She heard the conversation through the bathroom door.

Kai/Cole: Lloyd, seriously?

Lloyd: Sorry. She's not much of a goddess, is she?

Jay/Kai: Don't be mean to her.

Cole/Zane: I sense Lloyd not caring. How's that, Zane?

Zane/Jay: Quite clever. Anyway, we must have answers. Maybe she has answers?

Lloyd: Whatever.

Milky slowly opened the bathroom door and nervously got outside. The ninjas and Lloyd were waiting for her. She managed to calm down and look at them at eye level. She hoped they were friendly. They were willing to listen, so why not?

"I'm...I'm Milky...and I'm sorry of what my sisters have done to you." The ninjas shrugged.

"I have nullified the spell. However..." She bit her lip again. Her legs were shaking. The ninjas looked at her encouragingly.

"It will last for exactly one day. It was meant to be permanent." The ninjas looked at each other, then sighed. It wasn't as worse as they thought.

"Okay, where do we start?"

* * *

><p>YAY! Chapter 9. What will the ninjas face?<p>

A/N: There is a new poll on my profile page! Decide and vote on whichever one is your favorite! Thank you and review! I'd appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10: Freaky Friday much? :p!

Chapter 10...O.o...Wow, a really looooooooooooong story. Oh well!

Disclaimer:...Don't own anything from Ninjago...Sigh...Disclaimers.

Nya walked out of her bedroom and headed for the control room. She was going as an undercover agent for the ninjas as Samurai X and the ninjas didn't know it yet. She had wished that maybe her brother could let her be her own thing, but no, he was too over-protective of her. Jay was hope for her, and she didn't know about Zane and Cole, so...

"Um...sis?" Kai's voice said timidly.

Nya turned to see the ninjas in their PJs and shifting uncomfortably. Lloyd was rolling his eyes and trying hard not to laugh. Nya put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. She was impatient with an answer. It was a Friday (Coincedince? I think not! :p!) after all, so why were they uncomfortable?

"Is Sensei still looking for us?" Cole said in a voice that didn't sound like him.

"...Yeah. Why?" Nya inquired.

"Um...we need something from him...A box." Kai rubbed his head and Nya noticed a faint blush on his cheeks.

'Must be the heat...' she thought.

"Well, sorry to say it, but Sensei put it in a secret room. Where in the ship I don't know, but it must be really deadly. Why do you want it so much?"

The ninjas looked at each other nervously and Lloyd was obviously cracking a rib with all that laughter. Tears ran down his face and he was struggling not to laugh.

"Never mind. I got mail for you, Cole. It says your father wants to see you. Something about seeing you after a very long time..." Nya began.

As if on instinct, Zane made a grab for the letter, but Cole cut him off and took it. Nya was confused. As far as she knew, Zane didn't have any parents. None at all! So why was he so eager for Cole's letter?

"Anyway, Zane, Sensei Wu wants to test your sixth sense. Underwater!" Jay's mouth dropped open a little, but shook his head.

"Oh and Jay, remember that we have our date today." She winked at him.

"Kai, you have to help me in the shop today. You know how the customers hate to be kept waiting." Kai nodded and smiled like Jay normally would.

When Nya left, Kai/Cole smacked Jay/Kai on the head.

"You are in my body! She thinks you're her brother!" Kai/Cole growled.

"Can't we tell her?" Jay/Kai whined.

"No, to do so would be most unwise, Jay." Zane/Jay advised.

"Yeah, let Sensei and Nya figure it out on their own." Cole/Zane agreed.

Lloyd suddenly burst out laughing and the ninjas thought he was going to bust a gut. Then, he calmed down and sat down on the chair, all the while stifling giggles.

"Okay...Okay...I'm done...but honestly...how could I not laugh?" Lloyd managed.

"Listen, we have enough issues to worry about. Just try to break our secret and maybe, just maybe Milky can figure out a way to solve this." With that said, the ninjas and Lloyd went to confront the day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Pythor, where are we getting at?" SkalesPythor asked.

"Don't asssssssk me, you're the general." Pythor/Skales leered.

The two snakes were alone and discussed the plan of action. They were arguing over the competentcy of this plan, and Skales/Pythor had snapped at the Anacondrai-turned Hypnobrai very viciously.

"Listen, you are making this harder than be!" Skales/Pythor growled.

Pythor/Skales shrugged. Honestly, he thought he was helping. Oh well, can't please everybody.

'At least those dratted ninja are experiencing this and since they are teenagers, they will take it much tougher than we will.'

* * *

><p>Yeah! Revamped Chapter 10! And this includes Serpentine. :p!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: The new day begins!

Chapter 11! WOW!

Disclaimers: Uh...don't own anything from Ninjago.

"Where have you ninjas been? Do you realize what time it is? It may be Friday, but ninjas do not slack off!" Sensei Wu reprimanded.

"Sorry, Sensei..." The ninjas said in unison.

Sensei Wu just sighed and shook his head. The ninjas may have been teenagers, but they needed to grow up a little. They couldn't be acting like little kids forever. He motioned his head to something. The ninjas looked at each other in confusion. Kai/Cole walked up to the front of the ship but saw nothing. He turned around when suddenly, he felt himself being squeezed.

"COLE! How've ya been?" A jaunty male voice said.

Kai/Cole turned around to see a man with black hair, a mustache, and a suit beaming at him.

"F-Father?" He said in surprise.

"Yep, it's your old man! So, how've you been? How's it going?" He said, patting Kai/Cole on the back. Kai/Cole felt something...what was it? It was that long-ago tenderness of his father.

"Everything's fine...Um...how are you?"

"I'm fine! Come on, son! Let's catch up. It's been at least 3, maybe 4 years since we've seen each other."

With that, Kai/Cole turned to look at the ninjas. Cole/Zane's expression couldn't have been more clear.

_Just don't mess up! Please!_

* * *

><p>JayKai and Nya went to the shop. The ship had parked in the morning near the shop, and the twosome were walking towards it.

"Okay, Kai, you know what to do, right?...Kai?" Nya waved a hand in front of his face.

"Uh...what? Sorry about that!" Jay/Kai stuttered.

Nya sighed and then droned on about what he should do and stuff like that. Jay/Kai sighed inwardly and couldn't help but look at her. She was smart, pretty, and really spunky. Jay thought that Kai was so lucky to have a girl like her for a sister. Then, he remembered. He was in Kai's body, and Kai was her brother, so what should he act like? He couldn't act like his usual self, and he didn't like how Kai acted towards her. Kai did love her like any brother would, but he underestimated Nya. Not like Jay...

"KAI! Are you even listening? What is up with you anyway?" Nya's voice yelled.

"I'm so sorry...I was listening, honest! Um...I'm really sorry about that." Jay/Kai stammered, a crimson blush over his face.

Nya was a little taken aback by this. Only Jay acted like this. But she was here with Kai...unless...she had to find out.

"Oh...it's okay, Kai. So...do you need a little run-down of this again?" Nya asked uncertainly.

"Hm? Oh no, I'm fine! After all, I am the brother of the greatest girl in the whole wide world!" Jay/Kai grinned.

Nya nodded, and then left, leaving Jay/Kai with the merchandise...

* * *

><p>ZaneJay was examining the work tools that Jay used for his inventions. He looked at them closely, then smiled a little.

'Hm...Jay does have interesting inventions. I wonder...' he thought.

"Um...hi, Jay." Nya's voice said uncertainly.

Zane/Jay turned to find Nya waving a little. She walked up to him and patted his hand. Zane/Jay just looked at that unfazed. What was he supposed to feel? Then, he remembered. Jay was in love with Nya. So, he pulled it a little gently and giggled. He hoped that it would work...It didn't...

"So, what's up, Jay?" Nya asked.

"...Um...well...I...just...I..." Zane/Jay stuttered. If he blew this, Jay would never forgive him. Luckily, Nya looked a little closer.

"...Zane, is that _you_ in there?"

She had to know the truth. Jay would still keep his relationship, and Nya would know the truth after all. But what about Lloyd? He had kept his fair end of the deal, so it would be unfair to him. Then, a light suddenly went off in Zane/Jay's head.

"Yes...it is me, Nya."

Nya looked shocked, then regained her composure.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Well, we were arguing. Then, a goddess came out of the same box that we gave Sensei Wu and hit us with a spell that made us switch bodies. So in short, Kai is in Cole's body, Cole is in my body, I'm in Jay's body, and Jay is in Kai's body. Please don't tell the others though."

Nya gasped and shook her head. "I won't tell the others."

"Well, we have to go on with the date...So during it, can you tell me what happened last night?" she said with a warm smile.

Zane/Jay sighed. Same old Nya...

* * *

><p>ColeZane was under the freezing water with Sensei Wu. So far, he couldn't understand how in the world Zane's body could survive such temperatures. For that matter, how did Sensei Wu manage to survive in underwater?

"Well, Zane, have you figured out where EXACTLY the first fangblade has been located?" Sensei Wu asked nonchalantly.

'Think, Cole, think! How does Zane use his sixth sense?' Cole thought.

He tried for about five minutes, but the freezing waters prevented him from thinking straight. He then accessed the sixth sense with ease. How lucky he was! Now, he could easily find the first fangblade!

'Yes! Now, I won't have to worry about accessing the sixth sense! Just focus on the first fangblade, Cole!' He thought triumphantly.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sensei Wu, though.

'Well, well, it looks like that box, Hamari's voice, and that mysterious girl could have something to do with my students switching bodies. Hmm, how lucky I didn't let on that I knew the whole time.'

Sensei Wu also smiled triumphantly. Perhaps this switch will teach his students a whole new perspective on each other...

* * *

><p>AN: So, Nya just found out and Sensei Wu also knew the whole time. Surprising twists and turns ahead!

What would you think the ninjas will say when they found out that Sensei knew the whole time?


	12. Chapter 12: Downhill from here!

Chapter 12, YAY!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing from Ninjago.

"Hurry up, Cole! What, are you slacking off again?" "His" father yelled.

Kai/Cole was panting and gasping for breath as he was trying to keep up with Cole's father. Cole's body may be used to rock climbing, but "his" father was much faster than him. How does he do that?

"Cole, up here!" "His" father motioned.

Kai/Cole managed to catch up, and together they sat, looking at the sun. Kai/Cole grinned. He remembered when his dad was still alive. Kai and Nya would hold each hand, and together they would look at the landscape. His eyes nearly filled with tears...

_'Nya, you can do it!' His father encouraged. _

_Kai looked at his younger sister, who was toddling towards them. He doubted whether she could do it. However, she was promising. Nya was nearly there when suddenly, she fell down. Before his father could stop him, Kai ran towards his sister and gently stood her up. He hugged her and would not let her go. _

_'I don't wanna let her go, Papa!' Kai bawled. _

_His father smiled and gently patted him on the head. Kai smiled until..._

"...le...ole...COLE! WAKE UP!"

Kai/Cole shook his head to see "his" father glowering at him. He was tapping his foot.

"Mmph! No wonder your Sensei is mad at you! You slack off! Now is time for your punishment!" With that being said, he grabbed Kai/Cole by the collar, dragging him away...

* * *

><p>JayKai was casually selling merchandise to the customers. He was having a good time, since carrying all that stuff was soooooooooooooo easy. He stopped to take a breather and was about to continue when suddenly, a burly finger tapped him on the head. He looked up to find a burly man leering at him.

"Uh, can I help you?" Jay/Kai inquired.

"Don't give me that smarty-aleck attitude. Care to explain this?" He held out a samurai helmet that, in Jay/Kai's opinion, was in tip-top shape.

"What about it?"

"IT HAS GOT A DENT IN IT! I EXPECT PERFECTION IN THIS SHOP! BUT WHAT I GET IS THIS!" The burly man roared.

Jay/Kai couldn't understand what this guy's problem was. He clapped his hands over his ears and winced as the burly man roared. Wow, this guy had a bigger temper than Kai had, and that was really saying something.

"Okay, Okay, let me see." He looked at it carefully. He didn't see any dent on it. In fact, this samurai helmet was pristine and perfect.

"I don't see a dent on it..."

"Hmph! Teenagers! If your father had been alive, he would've done a better job than you or that sister of yours!"

That insult about Nya rang in Jay/Kai's ears. He growled, and then lunged for the man. But unfortunately, the burly man grabbed him by the collar and watched him squirm for a few seconds. Then, he left the shop as fast as he could, with Jay/Kai gasping for breath and glaring at him...

* * *

><p>"...So the only way to get you guys back to normal is to hope that Milky concocts a plan before anyone finds out." Nya said.<p>

Zane/Jay nodded. Nya took this whole thing really well. They were in a restaurant where the privacy was compatible. Zane/Jay told her of Milky, and what they were planning to do.

"So that's why "Kai" was acting weird around me..." Nya muttered.

Zane/Jay nodded and looked around. This was a very nice place. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He could just imagine Jay having a hard time in the shop, Kai was having a hard time with Cole's father. But his main worry was Cole.

"Zane, is something wrong?" Nya asked worriedly.

"Cole is in my body. And the sixth sense, somehow, stayed in my body. Cole does not know how to use sixth sense properly..." He shivered.

"What would happen if you misuse the sixth sense, Zane?" Nya continued.

"Potential energy would be lost, and you would get tired out easily. Depending on the situation you are in, that could be either good or bad. Sensei Wu wanted to test him/me underwater, so that is bad."

Nya gasped and then raced out, but not before putting money on the bill and then grabbing Zane/Jay by the hand. Zane/Jay knew the cause of alarm, and frankly, he hoped Sensei Wu would save Cole/Zane in time...

* * *

><p>ColeZane was doing good with the sixth sense in the meantime. He could sense where the Fangblade was being hidden, and Sensei didn't even notice the difference in behavior (That being said, _he_ didn't know Sensei knew the whole time). Everything was going good, and Cole/Zane knew it, until...

'Man, I'm getting really tired...What's happening?' he thought.

Pretty soon, he felt energy getting drained from him. He was losing sight of the Fangblade, and no matter how he tried, he felt exhaustion take over his body and mind. Pretty soon, he felt the cold water rush towards his face and nearly choking him! He felt that this was the end, which was bad since "his" body was originally Zane's.

'What would he say? I would never-...Hey! Who's-?' He felt himself being pulled out of the water.

He coughed and spluttered for breath. Cole/Zane then managed to stand up and saw Sensei Wu looking at him with concern. Cole/Zane took a couple of deep breaths and then bit his lip a little. Was Sensei angry? Was he upset?

"I see that this isn't one of your greatest days...Hm...Well, get some rest. Your fellow ninjas will join you shortly. Ah, look! Here comes Nya and.." Sensei cleared his throat and emphasized. "..."Jay"..." He then left to get his tea.

Cole/Zane looked to see Nya and Zane/Jay coming towards him.

"Zane, are you okay?" Nya inquired.

Cole/Zane nodded and headed for the bedroom, with Zane/Jay following...Nya then waited for the other two ninjas to arrive.

* * *

><p>PythorSkales was rubbing his head in agonizing pain, while Skales/Pythor was trying to calm the other generals down. They were tired of waiting and wanted to attack at the right moment, however Skales/Pythor wanted to attack at this very minute. The others disagreed, and so Skales/Pythor was making a compromise. The other generals didn't want a compromise, and so they made an ultimatium.

"Either you give ussssssssss what we want, or elssssssse we make our own decisssssionssss." Fangtom replied. So saying, the other generals left.

Skales/Pythor put his head on the table and groaned. Pythor/Skales put a hand on Skales/Pythor's shoulder and patted him in a comforting manner.

"Hey, it'ssssss not eassssy being general, now, issssss it?" Pythor/Skales joked.

"No, it is not. Please help me." Skales/Pythor pleaded.

"In timessssss like thisssss, you mussssst do what they want." Pythor/Skales advised.

Skales/Pythor nodded and left to deal with the generals. While Pythor/Skales was not left to deal with the pressure, he had his fair share of hardships too. Skales wasn't trying to be spiteful, he just wanted his message across. And he did get the message across. Message...across...hm...this message could also apply to the ninjas as well.

'And considering this is a Friday...hm...strange. I feel this has been done before, but I just don't know where...hm...' Pythor/Skales contemplated.

* * *

><p>AN: Looks like this aren't going smoothly as the ninjas expected! :p! Oh well.

Yes...Pythor does keep track of the days. Sheesh.

This whole plot and that day Friday is a reference to Freaky Friday. Be careful of what you wish for!

Sensei Wu: Yes...lucky the ninjas didn't find out that I knew the whole time.

...Yeah...Keeping thinking that...:)!

Hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 13: The Answer

Chapter 13! Yes!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Ninjago.

Nya looked around the horizon. No sign of Kai/Cole and Jay/Kai. Where were they? Nya sighed and almost began to sat down, but then she felt someone squeezing her gently but firmly. She saw Kai/Cole on the ground, panting for breath and Jay/Kai hugging her. Nya managed to push Jay/Kai off of her while not hurting his feelings.

"Guys, what's going on?" She said, feigning innocence of the fact that she knew what happened.

"It was all going great, Nya, until a man showed up. He was giving me a hard time, and he insulted you!" Jay/Kai blabbed.

Nya shook her head. _So like Jay..._

She then turned her attention on Kai/Cole. He stood up shakily, and nodded courteously towards Nya. She didn't need explanation of the fact that Kai/Cole was probably running a mile. What she heard shocked her.

"Well, my...father told me that I was slacking off and that I had to run 10 miles in the desert. Phew! It's a lot of hard work." Kai/Cole panted.

Just then, Cole/Zane and Zane/Jay ran outside. Nya, Kai/Cole, and Jay/Kai all turned to see Sensei Wu and Lloyd come running. Oh my, they looked appalled.

"Mega Monster Amusement Park is in danger. Ninjas, we need you to save them."

The ninjas looked at each other, then at Lloyd. He looked shocked.

"Go on, guys. I'll wait here." He smiled kindly.

The foursome nodded, and left...

* * *

><p>The ninjas raced to the roller coaster ride where the Fangpyres and Constrictrai were terrorizing the innocent citizens trying to take a ride. The citizens were screaming.<p>

"NINJAGOOOO!" The four ninjas yelled, and tried to do their trademark spin, but collided with each other.

They each took out their weapons, but for some reason, the weapons suddenly either burned, froze, quaked, or eletricfied their hands, leaving the four to shake their hands in agony.

"Leave the citizens be. It's them we want, remember?" Pythor's voice coolly ordered.

The ninjas shook their heads and looked at Skales/Pythor. He grinned maliciously, with Skales by his side.

"Well, well. Not ourselves, today, are we, kids?" He tormented. "I suppose that would be the case, actually, as you four have _**SWITCHED BODIES**_with one another. What happened?"

The ninjas were horrified. How did Pythor find out?

"Ah, the truth hurts, doesn't it? Well, no matter. I'll make sure that you won't be returning to your original bodies!"

"And I will make sure that you won't do that." A female voice echoed across the dark room.

The ninjas were relieved to see Milky on the scene. She used a defense barrier spell to protect the ninjas and used a offensive spell to throw the snakes back. She turned to them and smiled.

"Hi guys!"

"Milky, do you know of a way of switching us back?" Zane/Jay asked.

"Yes I do...in the form of a riddle. Okay here goes: _What is the best way to say that you're sorry?_"

The ninjas were dumbfounded. They didn't expect that crytic message...but then, they remembered what exactly caused the change in the first place. They wanted to be each other because they wanted to get what they didn't have.

"...Oh man, I should've realized your father was really hard on you, Cole...I was just so jealous of you having a father I forgot why you didn't want to be with him all the time in the first place." Kai admitted.

"Yeah, Zane, I didn't realize that sixth sense really was so hard on your energy...Must be really tough." Cole agreed.

"Me too. Jay, I wanted to fit in...and well, you know how the story goes." Zane revealed.

"You know, I thought your job was easy, but after seeing that guy, fat chance." Jay said.

Milky smiled and although she thought that was cheesy, it was at least worth it. She stepped up to them and let go of the protective barrier.

"Now, use the Tornado of Creation to dispell of those snakes." She smiled.

The ninjas were shocked, but decided to do what she said. They did their trademark spin and to their surprise, it worked! The Tornado of Creation drove the snakes around and out of the air. Milky sighed. As much as she did hate those snakes, their switching time was up. She lifted the spell and the two head snakes were back into their original bodies and into the air...

Once the ninjas stopped doing the Tornado of Creation, they fell to the ground, unconscious...Milky smiled. She touched each of their foreheads and instantly four unique souls appeared. Red, White, Black, and Blue came out of Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai, respectively. They swirled and Milky smiled. The switching time was up for them as well.

"The lesson is learned, Sensei Wu. I did what Hamari could never do in a million years..." She whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: Complete? I think not! One more chapter to go, folks! :D!


	14. Chapter 14: Milky's Note

Chapter 14, the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Saturday_

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, the ninjas and the two snakes are back to normal. Cole is still as hard as rock, Zane is still cool as ice, Jay is still quick as lightning, and Kai is still fiery as fire. But they are working better as a team. Imagine their joy when they woke up back on the ship. Unfortunately, Lloyd blabbed to Sensei Wu and Nya. Zane earned a light smack on the head from Jay when Nya told them she knew when Zane (in Jay's body) told her. Sensei Wu had to hide from the ninjas when he told them that he knew the whole time, but after 2 hours they got over it._

_My sisters are still out there, biding their time. What should I tell the ninjas? I couldn't tell them that my sisters would combine into the Great Devoruer with the power of the Fangblades because...well...would they believe me? _

_The snakes need a little lesson. The ninjas will kick their butts, I know it! Although I hate to say it...Tiara and Hamari did a good job in making them learn their lesson. The moral: **Don't wish for another's life...You'll regret it. **_

_Well...anyways, I could tell that sometimes they could do the things they like without worrying about what anyone is going to do. Oh, you want to know what happened to the people around the ninjas? Well, here:_

_Well, Cole's father told Sensei Wu about Cole slacking off, and Cole shivered at that. Guess the rock can shiver at times. Well, Kai patted Cole on the back and said that he was a great leader. Awwwwwwww~!_

_Zane still is a little tired from Cole using up his sixth sense energy. (Cole apologized whole-heartedly for that...AGAIN). But he is on top of his game, as usual. And nothing can change that! _

_Jay had the courage to tell Nya about why he couldn't tell her. She cried in Jay's arms and said she would never leave him. Jay cried a bit too and that was so adorable! _

_Kai headed to the village and did a little...Spinjitsu on the burly guy. And the best part? Sensei Wu didn't even scold him. He just sighed and merely shook his head at Kai's overprotectiveness. Hey, I would do the same thing too! _

_...So this is it. You know, when I left the ninjas, I also left them a little note. They cried at that. A sense of bittersweet filled me. The lesson was learned. They won't be needing me anymore. Lloyd and Nya don't really need me because Sensei is there for them. _

_Love, __Milky_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ninjas, <em>

_By the time you read this, I would have left for the celestial realm. I'd hate to admit it, but you guys did need a lesson...But no matter, you would agree with me too. I am just glad you weren't hurt. _

_So...yeah. Short note, but...you guys will always be the true little brothers that I loved and yet never had. _

_Good-bye and good luck, _

_Milky_

* * *

><p>FIN.<p> 


End file.
